mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Diary Of Joshua Evans
Joshua Evans was one of the original founding members of the MRED. He was born in 1963 on London, United Kingdom, into a rich family. When Joshua Evans was just a child, he was always fascinated by animals, he would always talk about them towards his family and friends. He would eventually become a biologist in 1985, while flipping pages on a book regarding animals. He accidentally flipped several pages too far, that's when he saw a meerkat for the first time. Initially, he was shocked that animals like these could endured and survived in a harsh environment. After reading some more info about meerkats, he became attached to it. After a few days of thinking, he decided that this animal would be worth researching on. One day, he gathered around various people who had similar interests like him from around the world to help form a team which would dedicated themselves to this animal. (Needs more time to be updated) He passed away on 15 March 2011 due to cancer. However, his legacy would continue as his niece continues what he started. One of the few things that he left for us, was his diary ... Diary Of Joshua Evans Entry: 25 December 1989 Today is Christmas, and we just had finally arrived onto this desert. The trip wasn't very pleasant to say the least, had to go through some rocugh terrains to get here. But at least we're now setting up our base to conduct our operations. Funny, how this sounds like a military mission, but glad to say it's not, wouldn't want my face to be blown off. Wonder how my parents and friends are doing back in London, I hope that they are having a wonderful Christmas right now. Anyways, that's all I have to write for today, will continue this tomorrow. Hopefully, we'll get to start our work soon. Entry: 26 December 1989 I'm currently writing this inside our tents, there's a terrible sandstorm going on outside, which I think might last till midnight. Luckily our tents are durable enough to handle this situation, but it's still hard for me to believe that this is a daily occurrence over here. I wonder how does the animals living here manages to withstand such situations on a daily basis. Anyways, gonna get some sleep now, will write more tomorrow. Entry: 31 December 1989 Sorry that I wasn't able to write down on what had happened during the last few days. We've been busy recently to keep up with or ahead of our schedules due to some minor setbacks that we had, but by tomorrow, I think we're ready to find some meerkat mobs to work with. I haven't sound this excited since I was a child, I guess this is why some people said that I sounded like a child at certain times. But I'm not too bother by it, I too find it funny sometimes as well. But anyways, gonna celebrate with the members here because tomorrow is a new year. HAPPY NEW YEARS ! 1990 ! Entry: 16 January 1990 For the past few days of this year, we had some trouble finding even a single meerkat mob. All of us are kinda frustrated with our progress so far, and this weather isn't exactly helping our situation as well. However, we did find several bolt holes and a entrance burrow, but it looks like whatever was in there had left the scene. Let's just hope that our luck will turn for the better I suppose. Entry: 20 January 1990 We have finally located one of meerkat mobs that live here, sadly we can't get too close to them without scaring them away. It's a shame that we have to observe them from this distance, while it is possible to get very close to them, we're not exactly professionals to small animals such as mongooses. I'll guess we'll just have to try harder then. Entry: 23 January 1990 We just found out that there were local tribes around this desert, apparently they have been co-existing in this place with the meerkats for a long time now. Hopefully, we can get some information or advice from them, because at this point we had so many setbacks, and our lack of progress is starting to affect our team's performance and morality, and I really hope that the tribe will help us. For now, this is all I have to say.